Hasbro Interactive/Summary
Background Hasbro Interactive was the video game division of toy company Hasbro, Inc. It was founded in 1995, was purchased by Infogrames in January 2001 and later became a part of Atari. Their president was Thomas Dusenberry (although he was always credited in their games as "Tom"). 1st Logo (1995-1996) Logo: On a black background, we see a white rectangle with the word "HASBRO" in green on the top. The word "ELECTRONIC" in Times New Roman font with a purple Saturn-like planet with a red atom revolving around in place of the "O" The word "ENTERTAINMENT" in purple is seen below "ELECTRONIC". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: On the earliest games by Hasbro, such as the first release of Monopoly ''and ''Trivial Pursuit. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1996-2001) Nicknames: "The Spark", "The Hasbro Triangle" Logo: We start on a black background, where we hear the ascending whistle of a rocket. All of a sudden, a yellow spark appears, quickly moving upwards as we see a white intercepting object. The spark crashes into the object, resulting in an explosion. It dies down, and we see the Hasbro Interactive logo, which consists of a blue triangle with a faded periwinkle circle near the middle-right, and several rainbow dots coming towards the center. Below the triangle is "HASBRO", in a bold font, and "Interactive", in a skinny font with "TM" on top of the second "e". Variants: *A still version exists. *The logo can have an outline, for example on H.E.D.Z, where it share places with the Vis logo. *On the N64 and PC version of Glover, the logo is still and seen on the floor, and pans to the Interactive Studios and A-Team logos which are on the walls. The camera then pans back to the Hasbro Interactive logo. Glover appears, turns the red globe into his red stripey ball, and rides it away. The PS1 version instead has the Atari logo. FX/SFX: The spark moving and the explosion. Music/Sounds: A rocket whistle and explosion noises, ending in a robotic synth note. Availability: The animated version is seen on most games from the company, like Wheel of Fortune: 2nd Edition, Thomas and Friends: Trouble on the Tracks, Family Feud,' Squad Leader and the Sega Dreamcast version of Frogger 2: Swampy's Revenge''. The still version is seen on other games, mostly on Game Boy Color games. Scare Factor: Low to medium; the loud sounds and explosion could startle you. 3rd Logo (1997-1999) Nicknames: "The Dots", "The Hasbro Triangle II" Logo: 5 white dots move clockwise by a spiral towards the center. There, they merge and form a rotating blue pyramid with a big blue sphere carved on its sides. The spheres pass over the pyramid as they become the normal colors of the spheres in the Hasbro Interactive logo. Then the spheres appear again, spin around the pyramid (which becomes 2D) and takes their usual places. The words "'''HASBRO Interactive" moves in with a door-closing effect and the logo sparkles, forming its usual design. FX/SFX: The spheres moving, the pyramid rotating, the company name appearing and flashing. Cheesy Factor: Off the Charts. The sound quality is very bad and the animation looks cheap and it looks like it was made in flash, the text is also jumbled up and it does not match the print logo. The Tonka Variant looks less cheap but thankfully the sound quality is a bit higher but it's still choppy Music/Sounds: A THX-like ascending theme that ends in a 5-note orchestral fanfare. There are various whooshes and ambient sounds heard throughout. Availability: Seen on several PC games from the company, such as Wheel of Fortune, Stuart Little: Big City Adventures, Monopoly Star Wars, Tonka Search and Rescue, The Game Of Life, and Axis & Allies. Scare Factor: None. It's harmless. The Next Logo Is Extremely Worse.... 4th Logo (1997-2001) Nicknames: "The Planets", "The Hasbro Triangle III" "Spheres of Doom" Logo: The screen flashes white, before dying down to reveal a blue 3-D planet on a blue background. All of a sudden, several information-esque objects being swirling down the center of the screen, as we flash different colors to several corresponding spheres sucking down the swirl as well (going from green, yellow,orange to red) until the Hasbro Interactive logo is formed. This logo is more elaborate, with reflections and 3D effects. After the logo is complete, the logo disappears in a white flash Variants: *On Rollercoaster Tycoon, the logo is still and pans from the top to the bottom. FX/SFX: Very nice CGI animation! Music/Sounds: Starts with a cymbal crash and a brass hum, followed by several electronic sound effects that ascend and grow rapid until the end, where it culminates in a twinkle, 3 drum notes and an echoing whoosh. On some games, the music is out of sync and the sound quality is low. The Rollercoaster Tycoon variant has one of the coaster hill sounds. Music/Sounds Variant: *On Gunship!, the 5th logo's music is heard instead of the usual logo's sounds *On the PC version of "Risk", the opening theme plays over instead Availability: Seen on most games by Hasbro Interactive, like the PS1 version of Scrabble, Beast Wars, ''the PC version of ''Nicktoons Racing ''(the PS1 version uses the Infogrames logo), ''Thomas and Friends: The Great Festival Adventure,'' Frogger'' (the first game to have this logo), Atari Arcade Hits ''and Pac-Man: Adventures in Time.'' Don't except this to be seen on Q*Bert (as the Atari Logo was used instead). Scare Factor: Despends on the variant. *Original: Low to High. The loud music and the Flash may cause a lot of jumps. But it's a Cool Logo *Music Variant: High to Nightmare. Thanks to the bad quality version of the music, the logo being out of sync doesn't help matters for those who were expecting the normal variant. *Gunship variant: Minimal. We still have the Creepy Animation. But it's tamer due to the 5th logo's music. 5th Logo (1999-2000) Nicknames: "The Electrons", "Let's Play!", "The Hasbro Triangle IV" Logo: Some colored electrons move around a blue atom. The camera zooms-out to reveal the space full of debris, then the triangle cuts off the space and makes the blue sphere inside it, surrounded by electrons as in the usual Hasbro logo. The logo is outlined. Suddenly the red electron enters, making the way to its place and the logo shines to reveal "LET'S PLAY!" below the picture. Variants: On the Macintosh Port of the 1999 version of Monopoly, the logo animates in a smoother frame rate FX/SFX: The color electrons moving. Music/Sounds: A fuzzy synth tune ending with a brief choir. Several whooshes can be heard as the electrons move. Availability: Very rare, as it was seen on Frogger 2: Swampy's Revenge ''for the PlayStation and PC (The Dreamcast version has the 2nd logo), Guess Who, Action Man: Jungle Storm, Monopoly Casino, and the 1999 PC version of ''Monopoly(including the MacSoft port). Scare Factor: Low. It's tamer than the previous logo. Category:Video Games Category:Nightmare Logos